Core Rules - 7th Edition
7th Edition Core Rulebook Summary It is the year 2130 and mankind has long since reached out for the stars. Through the trials of the 21st century their tentative exploration of space had slowly but surely turned to colonization. Research bases and outposts grew into full-fledged cities within decades, and their reliance on mother Earth lessened. By the end of this golden age humanity had claimed the Moon, Mars, Titan, Ganymede, Venus, and Jupiter as their own. Or so they thought. Countless probes had missed what the first explorers found so easily, Intelligent life. The move to extra-terrestrial colonization was a thing of necessity rather than a show of self-sufficiency, and it was nearly too late. While the colonies overhead watched, the nations of Earth's arguments over her ever-dwindling resources reached a tipping point. The Resource Wars were more terrible and destructive than anything humanity had seen before, and by themselves were enough to burn the blue green jewel of the solar system. The Gate Incident finished the job. The Earth as you know it is no more. Earth is now a barren husk of its former glory. Entire continents are reduced to lifeless deserts and ash wastelands. But life persists. While the rich flee to humanity's new home on Mars, millions still survive in scattered settlements across the desolation, taking shelter in improvised settlements and the ruined former cities that litter the surface. The word of law for these survivors comes from the opportunistic mouths of pirates, corporations, and crime syndicates all, as they flock to fill the power vacuum left by the ravaged former homeworld of the human race. Humanity's colonies are now hinting at the prosperity that Earth once enjoyed, with trade and economy flourishing between them. But you are not surrounded by the green grass and blue skies of Mars or her fellows. You are surrounded by only the murderous sun and the dry dust of the wastes. You are on Earth and what remains of it. The forgotten pit of the solar system. You find yourself in what remains of the city of Horizon, bustling with the remnants of humanity, alien outlaws, opportunistic corporate drones, and more. Welcome to Earth. What You Need 1. Story, Rules, Dice Rules (Required) Please review the story summary, the common rules and the dice rules. This is a must before entering the sim. At the end of this document is a list of possible optional suggested origins for your character. 2. RP HUD (Required) & Combat System In order to get the full experience you must get an RP HUD. The HUD is free! Most items, equipment, weapons etc are gained through RP, salvaging, looting, crafting, theft/crime, monster drops, quests, events, and etc. using the HUD. If you do not have the physical item listed in your inventory, you do not have the item. There is currently no active Combat System in place, a dice system is used instead. 3. Your Character All characters should be in theme with the sim. From techy sci fi to apocalyptic can fit in with the style (Take a peek around if you are unsure). Your character will need a size class as well, be sure to see the dice rules section about this. (This is something you will need to list in your titler.) A back story as well is essential in order to fully immerse yourself in RP. Review the sim summary and possibly the lore if you wish for a detailed in depth summary, or for newbies, you can always make a vague loose summary and fill in the holes as you go. 4. Race Choosing a Race is very important! Each race has its own abilities, stats and can be the root of your characters personal story development. Please remember that all races must be approved before played! You will get to select from 1 of 3 different racials that apply to your race This is something you will need to list in your titler. If you have a custom race you wish to play simply write up a introduction card and submit it to an GM. Meanwhile you can play your race as a mutant or splicer. If approved we will make an announcement of a new race being discovered. If not, you are welcome to continue as a mutant or splicer. 5. Making Money (aka Credits) Money makes the world go round, and it is no different in RoE. Though here we use a game currency called 'Credits.' Credits are free to earn and use, at no point should anyone charge you linden to gain credits.(If someone does, please report it to an admin) To earn credits you can do many things, from picking up a civilian job, to getting in on some mischief with the factions. Factions are the big money generators, and the fastest way to earn some cash is to work for a faction either be it law enforcement, or law breaking. Freelancers also profit off factions by being hired on as mercenaries, or being paid for information. There are many ways to gain credits in RP, though above all remember, everyone is here for RP! Who To Contact If you find yourself with a problem and you feel the need to contact a staff member, please review the rankings to get an idea of who to contact to deal with your particular issue. ((Game Master)) GM's deal with lore and story related issues and such. The only time to contact them is if there is a pressing issue going on with a story, or anything relating to the lore. GM's are NOT to be contacted for petty OOC matters, or introductions and tours. (A GM may act as Admin only if no other Admins or Mentors are available) ((Admin)) Admins deal with OOC Rule breaking, this includes Godmoders, Metagamers, Griefers, or simply people who are confused about the rules in a live RP situation. Admins are on call if they are online and are available for any questions. You may submit ideas such as Events, Races, Factions, Shops to them. Simply put it in a notecard format and IM them before sending the note. Be sure to confirm they received the note. All notes will be reviewed Mondays and Fridays. ((Mentor)) Mentors are just that, Mentors. They can answer basic questions and give help in creating your character, help you setup your hud and are available for any questions in regarding the sim. Anything they are unsure of you can go to the Admins about. Admins, Mentors (& Rarely GMs) may sit in on events. When an event involving dice is to be had, the players are encourage to call in a Admin or Mentor who are NOT related to either group (To prevent bias) to sit in and moderate the event. Sim Rules Breaking these rules can result in anything from a Warning, to Suspension or even a Permenant Ban. We do keep records on our players and if you are seen as a troublesom or problem player (i.e issues popping up many times) you will be removed for the good of the sim. Please obey the rules. (Sec.A) Out of Character 01. NO METAGAMING. Definition: Gaining and using OOC information ICly. 02. NO GODMODING/POWERGAMING. (Definition: Playing all powerful, or forcing actions upon others.) Every action on people or things outside of your own character is considered an attempt, even calling for help. If it affects, reaches, or informs another player. It is an attempt. 03. No GRIEFING, Harassing, Sim Raiding, Sim Crashing, Pushing, Orbiting, Caging. No Chat, Gesture or Object Spamming of any kind. 04. NO AGEPLAY, Child Avatars, or any avatar that looks under 18. 05. NO DOUBLE GROUPING. (Players may only join a single faction, unless two faction admins make an allotment for a player for story purposes. If you wish to double group you must conference with both groups admins.) 06. NO FLYING, MOVEMENT ENHANCERS or WALLCLIMBERS. The only exception to this is if you've gained an item in the inventory system which specifically allows it. If you're caught without the item you may be punished. 07. NO INSTIGATING or INCITING OOC DRAMA. 08. NO EXPLOITATION of the Hud, or new people for items, or credits. Do not sell credits or items for real currency (i.e Lindens, or live currency) 09. PLAYER LIMITS. Some players may have limits on their RP, you may negotiate oocly to come to a conclusion that both parties agree to. If a situation is something that you (or they) do not wish to RP, you can always fade to black. 10. ABUSING LIMITS (See Sec.A-09 of Rules) Players CANNOT claim 'against limits' in some instances where the player has instigated the consequences. For example, a player cannot steal or hurt someone then once caught and taken to the police, refuse their jail time claiming its against their limits to be imprisoned. If a player has instigated a consequence, they must play out the consequence, either by Fade to Black or actually RPing it out. (In questionable incidences an Admin may be called in to decide) 11. CONSENT. Consent is needed in order to permanently affect another player either through death, rape, mutilation or in any way that it would permanently affect a character's physical or mental stability. If something has lead up to where consent is needed for an action that is inevitable (See Sec.A-10 of Rules) Please contact a Admin. (Note: You cannot claim consent rules on some death situations, such as a character nut punching a crime boss, or outing a corrupt cop openly. You must protect yourself ICly from this retribution, if death is the next logical step in RP then only an admins approval is needed in cases where the player does not consent to death.)(See Sec.A-12 of Rules) 12. DEATH. In some instances death is inevitable, should you consent to it, and cannot be avoided. In such an instance the player must forfeit all items, equipment, and augments to the attacking party (Given Loot Rules) Anything left over must be visibly thrown away in front of witnesses and an empty inventory shown. (An Admin or Mentor may be summoned to witness if the dead player is difficult) Once their inventory is empty the player may do one of two things. a) Create a new character and start over. Or b) Allow the hospital to use their body in order to create a new clone of their character. If cloned the character will lose parts of their memory (Players Choice), and will not remember who killed them or why(required). 13. VEHICLES & PROPS. While we allow players to temporarily spawn vehicles and props. We ask that you not spawn Prim-Heavy items. If Prim-Heavy items are left out commonly, and the player is seen as disrupting the atmosphere or restricting prims from others. The player may be warned and even banned if spawning is abused. Please Note that if you rez items, at any time an admin might return them to free up some prims, this is not a personal attack. The only people on sim promised prims are renters. Do NOT put down 'temporary' housing on sim, please use provided areas and set ups. Please remember we are NOT a sandbox. Remember that vehicles (or any other movement enhancer) cannot be used to swoop down and collect salvage/mining extremely fast. Dismount your vehicle first then collect. Please do not abuse vehicles to camp nodes, this is not fair to other players. VEHICLES TOKENS. Vehicles are welcome in sim within reason, all vehicles will require a special token as proof that your character has obtained a vehicle in some way. If you do not have a token you cannot have a vehicle out. REMEMBER TO PICK UP ANY DROPPED VEHICLES! This is not a sandbox. Keep larger vehicles to the wastelands unless given Admin or GM permission. 14. TOON HEADS. Anime Heads, Manga Heads, Kemono Heads. Anything with drastically unrealistic or cartoony proportions, can only be used for specific races. Anime & Manga Heads may only be used for synthetic races such as robots, and androids. Kemono (Utilizator) may only be used for Mutant, Splicer, Mytharii or Robotic Races. If you are unsure if this rule covers your current avatar, feel free to contact an admin or gm for approval. (Sec.B) In Character 01. KEEP OOC & IC SEPARATE. Mixing the two can be considered Metagaming. 02. COMMS & COMMUNICATORS must be RPed out in general open chat. If it is in regards to a combat situation you will be required to do an action roll (SEE DICE RULES) in chat distance of situation you are calling in. (Within 20m of the event) 03. SPIES & SPYING. Please reference The Spy Guide on how to go about playing a spy type character. The guide will inform you on how to obtain approval, and how to log proof and material so as not to be accused of being a metagamer, and to prevent any OOC fall back. (Note: Group Spying requires consent of the Group Admin) 04. LEAVING COMBAT. If you must leave combat suddenly (For OOC reasons) you may forfeit a stack of items, of your attackers choosing, to the last attacker who attacked your character. If you have no items that they want then you must surrender your character to the attacking party for a jail time of a minimum of 4 hours (online or offline) and 1 interrogation. (interrogation may be held before or after jail time, if your jail time is up, you're obligated to 1 interrogation as 'past' RP that will be counted as having happened during your jail time) 05. POSTING ORDER. Respect posting order, try not to post jump, or intrude on scenes uninvited. If you wish to join, first get an idea of where the posting order ends so you can enter at the end of the posting order, if you and others are entering an ongoing combat scene, the joining party should be shuffled into the end of the posting order. 06. WOUNDED STATUS. Players downed in combat are not able to participate in combat for a minimum of 4 hours unless treated by players with a medical license or taken to the hospital. At that time the cooldown may be reduced or removed depending on treatment. 07. ATTIRE. All players are expected to dress in accordance to the sim genre (that being Scifi.) With the location of the colony being on earth in the distant future, a large variety of styles are available to you. Take for example the styles of clothing seen in TV shows such as Cowboy Bebop, or Firefly. 08. NODE SCAVENGING. When scavenging nodes, players must RP for it. If another player is within chat range (20 meters) then the node cannot be gathered until a post has been made stating intent. If the player does not respond, contact them OOCly via IMs to see if they are posting or are not interested in the node. If the other player is interested then the players may come to an agreement on how to decide who gets the node, IC or OOC. If unable to agree on a way to progress for ownership of the node, the players must do dice combat (using provided rules in the dice rules) Joining the RP for the contested node, uses the same rules as joining combat. (Meaning anyone caught abandoning RP to run across sim for the node without being called in or informed by someone may be subject to punishment) Vehicles and flying may not be abused to 'Node Run' (Run node to node, essentially camping timers.) Abusing Node Rules can gain a strike on your record, it is considered Bad RP to abandom active scenes to persue nodes across sim, to Node Snatch with no RP, to Node Camp. Or in any ways abuse the scavenging system in a way that creates unfair odds. Rentals Price Listings will be available shortly Renters may use their allotted prims for their apartment area only. Any prims left outside of their apartment will be returned, if it happens often enough the renter will lose their apartment and any remaining time on it. Please remember to pick up your prims! There are several Rental types Credit Rentals (These are IC rentals and cannot be rented with Linden) Small Apartment - $L50/Week - 20 prims Medium Apartment - $L70/Week - 30 prims Large Apartment - $L100/Week - 50 prims Donators Suite (Donators Suite will go to the top donator of the month, admins cannot participate in the bidding for this Apartment.) Factions vs Career Groups FACTIONS -Law Enforcement Factions Dawn Colony Police Dept. EarthGOV Corp. -Criminal Factions Ex Praeda Blood Corsairs -Waste Lander Factions Junk Hounds Mytharii Tribe CAREER GROUP Hospital Clubs & Bars Restaurants Town Hall Bounty Hunter Guild More detailed information on each faction can be found on the main website or in the HUB area. Factions and Career Groups are two different things, a player can be both in a Faction and in a Career Group, or two Career Groups, but a player may NOT be in two Factions (Exception See 'Sec.B-03' of the Rules).If you are caught breaking this rule, you will be banished for at least 1 week. Career Groups are 'territory' any faction can gain control of a Career Group through events and story, but people do not have to be in the faction that controls their Career Group unless they choose to. Faction bases are marked with hovering/floating text outside the door on some object indicating the special rules or requirements to gain unauthorized entry to that base. Base raids (faction on faction attacks) must be planned with both faction leaders and at least 1 GM and will be hosted as large scale events. FACTION REWARDS RoE Faction/Company Rewards *A player may only join 1 Company and 1 Faction Per HUD *Stipends will be locked to avoid player reward stacking. *Rank pay will be locked per chip/ID *Faction rewards are subject to revoke upon termination/retire so players cannot jump from faction to faction *Rewards will only be acquired after dedicated play (earning base member rank after recruit/prospect) EARTHGOV - Faction Rank Pay Per Week: Rank 1 - 250₪ Rank 2 - 450₪ Rank 3 - 650₪ Rank 4 - 750₪ Rank 5 - 900₪ Employee - 450₪ 3x Grenade 1x Plasma Grenade/Incendiary Grenade Player Reward: -Military Grade Armor -1 Tank/APC Vehicle Token (7th edition) - Rank 4 & 5 Only -Assault Rifle Token (7th edition) Pirates - Faction Pay Per Week: 600₪ + Share Pay 1x Toxic Gas Bomb 3x Molotov Cocktail Low Grade Drink Crafting Materials (7th edition) Low Grade Drug Crafting Materials (7th edition) Player Reward: -Flak Vest -1 Dropship Token (7th Edition) - Leaders Only -SMG/Light Automatic Firearm Token (7th edition) CPD - Faction CPD - Faction Rank Pay Per Week: Rank 1 - 250₪ - Cadet/Ensign Rank 2 - 450₪ Master Trooper, Master Trooper Corporal Grade 1, Senior Trooper Corporal, Deputy First Class, Trooper First Class, Master Patrol Officer Police Officer, Deputy Sheriff, Trooper, Patrol Officer Rank 3 - 650₪ Sergeant Major Master Sergeant, First Sergeant Sergeant First Class, Sergeant II Sergeant, Sergeant I Rank 4 - 750₪ Lieutenant Colonel Major, Deputy Inspector Police Captain Lieutenant Rank 5 - 900₪ Chief of Police, Police Commissioner, Superintendent, Sheriff Chief of Police, Deputy Commissioner, First Deputy Superintendent, Undersheriff Deputy Chief, Assistant Commissioner, Deputy Superintendent, Assistant Sheriff Assistant Chief, Assistant Superintendent, Associate Sheriff Commander, Deputy Assistant Superintendent, Chief Deputy Sheriff Colonel, Inspector 5x Pepper Spray 5x Hand Cuffs Player Reward: -Ballistic Vest -Riot Shield - SRT team only - 1 Car Class Vehicle Token (7th Edition) -Shotgun/Medium Special Firearm Token (7th edition) ExP - Faction Pay Per Week: 600₪ + Share Pay Low Grade Drug Crafting Materials (7th edition) Low Grade Weapon Crafting Materials (7th edition) Player Reward: -Nano Weave Armor - 1 Light Personal Transport Token (7th edition) -Revolver/Heavy Pistol Token (7th edition) Mytharii Tribals- Faction Pay Per Week: 600₪ + Share Pay Low Grade Armor Crafting Materials (7th Edition) Player Reward: -Nano Weave Armor -Armor Crafting Materials (7th Edition) -Plasma Sword/Medium Melee Token (7th edition) JunkHound Raiders - Faction Pay Per Week: 600₪ + Share Pay Low Grade Drug Crafting Materials (7th Edition) Player Reward: -Flak Vest - 1 Car Class Vehicle Token (7th Edition) - Leaders Only -Plasma Axe/Heavy Melee Token (7th edition) BHG - Faction Pay Per Week: 200₪ + Share Pay 5x Hand Cuffs 1x EMP Grenade Player Reward -Hunter License -Nano Weave Armor -Shotgun/Medium Special Firearm Token (7th edition) -Light Personal Transport Vehicle Token (7th edition) PDI - Career Civilian Pay Per Week: 550₪ + Company Share Pay Player Reward -Mining Permit -Discount Drills 40% Off Bar/Food Vendors - Career Civilian Pay Per Week: 550₪ 10x Hamburger (Or other food of player choice) 10x Beer (Or other drink of player choice) Low Grade Food Crafting Materials (7th) *7th edition release will eliminate food/drink stipends Players must rely on crafting Hospital - Career Civilian Pay Per Week: 600₪ 5x Medical Stim 5x Medical Tools Player Reward -Medical License -Medical Training Implant -Low Grade Cybernetic Crafting Materials (7th Edition) Bank Teller (7th Edition) - Career Pay Per Week: 900₪ Inn Staff (7th Edition) - Career Pay Per Week + Company Earnings 850₪ *Players may apply with an admin or game master to create their own faction. Races All players must choose a primary race, this is the race they will take their racial attributes from. HYBRID RULE: A player may choose a secondary race, but will not take any racial bonus from their secondary race. A Hybrid must show a physical mix of both races. Humans Drevii Mutants Splicers Shivan Robots (Robots/Androids) (Note: Cyborgs go by Hybrid Rules) Mytharii Anshiri Verga’an Magik/Abilities Magik has taken up the role of 'special abilities' to keep order and maintain a level of fairness. Magik stones may be obtained through mining or bargaining with NPC's and Vendors. These stones give the players special abilities ranging from healing, throwing fire to even psychic like abilities. (See Item Lists for Magik stone types.) It’s important to list your magikal abilities in your titler. A player may only have up to 3 slots for magika stones unless stated otherwise. Equipping Limits Just like magika equipping limits, a player may only equip 3 cybernetics and 3 implants that modify their skill abilities (see dice rules information section) Other equipment does not apply, only Cybernetics and Implants. Unless a racial trait dictates otherwise. Be sure to list your equips in your titler, just like your Magika. *Permanent item duplicates may not be stacked/equipped ever. Possible Origins This is a list of suggested origins to help in character building. Each suggestion will have a short summary of life there. 1. Mars Colonies Now covered in various luxury colonies, those from Mars often are from the classier side of the galaxy, where parties rage into the late night, and drugs are for recreation rather than an attempt at escaping your failed attempt at life. Sheek and Savvy, Mars colonists don't work, people work for them. 2. Horizon Colony (Former Earth Colony) A cobbled together town, Horizon Colony with its growing populace and growing businesses was gaining a name for itself in neighboring Colonies and even off world. Needless to say, the Meteor Accident came as a surprise to the town. With no means of protection from the constant meteor showers, the city was unprepared as massive chunks of meteor and space junk rained down on it. The town was evacuated to the caves until the incident settled. After, the survivors were met with chaos and loss. Many died, and due to radiation, very little was salvageable. Many of the survivors decided to make their way to the more sheltered Colony of Dawn. 3. Earth Colonies Much of Earth is a wasteland, with colonies circling what oasis they can find with somewhat clean resources. Many of the colonies are much like Horizon or Dawn colony, living in dusty deserts, hugging water wells. 4. The Mining Belt Many colonies outside Earth, and even some on Earth require the ore mined in the Mining Belt, in order to create products to maintain life for the various colonies, as many of the luxury colonies have no output on needed ores. Populated mainly by slaves and their keepers (i.e soldiers who have to put in mandated time for their enlistment.) Out of sight and out of mind from major governments and any sort of media backlash, life in the Mining Belt is many times a hell, one would not wish on their worst enemy. People unable to be rehabilitated are often sent to the Mining Belt to work for the remainder of their lives, controlled through various means, they are allowed a slight semblance of life as they can marry and have children, yet their children only grow to fuel the work camps with additional slaves. It is rare for people to escape this hell, but not unheard of. Player Shops and Vending Players in RoE will notice there are NPC vendors already in the sim that let them purchase items and trade in gear, however these NPCs will not sell every item in the game, It is up to the players to craft, collect, or steal items and create their own stores. Players may vend anywhere but do not rez out your own buildings or prims please. You may trade, sell and buy as much as you like, If you want to be a dedicated salesman, you absolutely can do so at your own expense and time. You may even post your wares on a auction board that will be provided somewhere in the sim. Category:Core Resources